Business Email Compromise (BEC) is a type of scam that has increased dramatically in commonality in the recent past. In January 2015, the FBI released stats showing that between Oct. 1, 2013 and Dec. 1, 2014, some 1,198 companies reported having lost a total of $179 million in BEC scams, also known as “CEO fraud.” It is likely that many companies do not report being victimized, and that the actual numbers are much higher. There therefore exists an ongoing need to protect users against such scams.